Future Love
by ElementWing
Summary: Ok so this is another spongebobXSandy story YAY 3 Sandy builds a time machine and accidentally travels a year ahead in time to discover that Spongebob an herself have created a very loving relationship and she doesn't know what to make of it r
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter one~

I worked quickly twisting and turning the knobs and wires on my new invention. I had been working on it for the past few months and now it was just about complete but I

still wasn't sure if it was even work. I wipped the sweat off that beaded on my forehead with the back of my hand, I don't think I had worked so hard on something in my

life. The past few nights I hadn't really been sleeping and I hadn't gotten out of my treedome much either. Whenever my friends had come around I would neglect them

telling them I was to busy to play or hang out but the one friend I felt worst about doing that too was spongebob. He didn't deserve my mistreatment but oh well I was nearly

done so it couldn't hurt to take a little break.

I sipped slowly from my glass of lemonade. It tasted sour on my tounge but it was also refreshing to have something cool and liquid running down my dry throat. I reached

my hand up and rubbed my tired eyes. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the bags under them. I shouldn't have kept myself up worrying about the contraption that sat behind

my tree but I couldn't help it it was almost addicting too keep working my fingers to the bone until it was done. I sighed heavily and let my eyelids droop as I laid my head

down on my folded arms. My vision started to blur as a wave of exaust hit me hard. A large yawn passed my sore jaw and I licked my cracked lips.

The wall of my large glass dome started to fade to black as the world of sleep enfolded over me but a knock at the door made me nearly jump outta my skin. I groaned loudy

as I moved my aching body towards the large steel door that seperated the undersea life from my air filled bubble.I wasn't shocked at all by my visitor who was the little

yellow sponge who stood there to greet me with a happy little grin. He had been visiting me everyday asking to go to goo lagoon or play karate but I had turned him

down and he would walk away with big sad eyes.

"Hi Sandy," he said holding out a small bundle of undersea flowers.

I sighed and my brow furrowed. It made me sad to have to turn him down again when he was just being the kind ,considerate ,friendly sponge he was. All he wanted was to

spend time me with me was that really so much to ask? He had done so much for me over the years and I was treating him like this. I felt disgusted with myslef for being so

selfish.

He smiled and he seemed to have an almost hopeful expression on his face,"Sandy I was wondering youv'e been working so hard latley and I think it might be good for

you to take a little break ....so what do ya say wanna go to jelly fish fields? Just the two of us?"

I sighed and gently took the flowers from his hands," Spongebob you know I can't go out and play I have important work here to finish,"I smiled softly,"but I'm almost done with my invention so mabey in a few days we could go see a movie or practice Karate ok?"

Spongebobs whole expression dropped. Hie eyes grew large and his shoulders sagged,"B-b-but Sandy you've been working for the past months the only time I get to see you is when I come to the door!Haven't you been working enough? I'm sure it wouldn't do any harm to take a break! Please Sandy I just wanna spend time with _you_! Not patrick not squidward not anyone else YOU!"

My eyes widened slightly and my heart felt like it had been squeezed at his words. There was some hidden meaning behind them but my tired brain just couldn't figure it

out mabey if I had some sleep.I watched his large eyes glisten sadly and I was mesmerized by the bright blue sheen of it. My head tipped to the side and I knew I was

going into a daze. I shook my head and and blinked. I really needed to take a break but not now when I was so close to finishing I knew if I took a break now I would never

finish.

I sighed regretfully and placed my hand on his shoulder,"Spongebob I promise you and I can do something together soon I meant it when I said I was almost done so please just be patient ok? I'll see ya later sponge bye."

"But Sandy--" I quickly shut the door and slumped against it before he could argue any more. I couldn't deal with this not now.

I moved my feet towards the treehouse and made my way into the kitchen. I leaned against the window sill and watched silently as the sponge walked down the road towards

his own house. He glanced back multiple times until finally he stopped and turned back around to stare at the treedome. I raised my eyebrow and wondered what he was

doing. His eyelids drooped and his eyes were dull. His lips moved as he spoke and my curiosity burned to know what he was saying to himself.

Oh well I couldn't waste my time worrying about him its not like I would be taking forver to work on this thing. I turned back to my living room and gathered some materials

that would put the final touches on my machine. I felt giddy as I ran towards the hunk of metal and wire that waited under the large tan tarp behind my treehouse.

The material swooshed as I pulled it off and I looked at it with pride. It was tall and gleamed in the sunlight. There was a small opening that could fit about two people and

inside was a dashboard filled with controls and a small screen. I sqeezed insde the area and opened up a small door under the dashboard. It was filled with long thin wires

and in the center was a circular area that could only fit one thing and that one thing was in my hand. It would be what would bring my creation to life and make it

work...hopefully.

My hand shook in excitment as I reached forward slowly. Electric shocks flew from the space as it conected and slid in perfectly fitting. A loud buzz rang through my ears

and a bright light blinded me. A mowing sound ,almost like that of a computer starting up,boomed around the treedome.

I slowly opened my eyes and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it! There on the little screen on the dashboard read the words "_Starting up_".

"Oh my god...it...it works,...IT WORKS IT WORKS," I gave a texas whoop and jumped up and down in excitment.

I danced out of the machine and twirled around to see the lights shining and the soft buzz of electricity jolting from blue orb to blue orb at the top.I couldn't belive it I had

just made what no other creature had even dreamed of finishing an actual running Time machine!

**YAY New story time um on if you can't tell already *rolls eyes* this is in Sandys point of view and I actaully worked hard on making this good story yes I know I haven't finishd "Jelousy in the treedome" yet but I have writers block.. I know what going to happen next but I just couldn't make the words flow but n e ways this isn't going to be a long story but I already have half of chappy to done so please read and review and tell me what you think ..I know theres not alot of spandyness yet but don't worry there wil be in th next chapetr ;D **

(C)I DO NOT OWN SPONGEBOB OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN STORY PLOT AND BLAH BLAH BLAH


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter two~

I giggled like a giddy school girl and danced around like a fool but I didn't really care I think I was aloud to look like an idiot when you just created the best invention ever. A

thought made me stop though. Just becauise it was up and running didn't mean that it would actaully bring me through time. I hadn't though of that and I screamed in

frustration it would suck if I had done all of this for nothing. I sighed, well there was only one way to know...I would have to test it.

I felt swaet start to pour down the sides of my face and it made my fur feel all sticky. I walked into the small space and stared down at the black screen. I took a deep

breath and started to press buttons and turn knobs setting it to all the right settings. My hand hesitated over the dial that would alow me to choose the time place and

year. I couldn't belive I was about to do this. All that time and hard work had come down to this one crucial moment that would tell if it had all payed of. My heart rate picked

up and my breath became quicker as I started to hyper ventialte. NO i told myself I couldn't bale out right at the moment of truth.

I forced my hand down on the dial and turned it. A large jolt of electricity shot up my arm and down my spine. My fur stood up in all places and I let out a little scream when

the pain hit. I flew backwards sailing through the air until my head hit something hard stopping me. I hit the ground with a large ammount of force and the breath knocked

right out of my lungs. A ringing sound filled my ears and my face twisted in pain as I lay crumpled on the ground. My arms and legs felt numb but the worst pain was in my

head.

I slowly pushed my body upwards on shaky arms and sat up. I lifted my arm and ruped the back of my head and winced,"ooooowwwwwwwww!"

I blinked and looked at the machine through narrowed eyes widened imedietley, everything looked the same. A little bit of smoke fizzed off the top of it and I felt

like I was about to explode. I jumped up and kicked the side of it angerly. I had spent all that time and frustration just so I can nearly be blown up into a billion little pieces. I

clenched my fists tight and ground my teeth together but relaxed. I shouldn't have let myself get so hopeful I knew there was a one out of a billion chances that it would

actually work. I groaned at the thought of starting over and decided right then and there that I would not start for atleast another month I had spent enough time on that

lousy contraption.

I wiped some black sticky stuff off of the fur of my arm when the doorbel rang. I growled wondering who could possibly be bothering me now when I noticed a square

yellow shape in the draining tank. What the heck was spongebob doing back here? Hadn't I already told him no and besides I really needed to take a nap. I started to

trudge over to the door but stopped short as a small brown shape darted for the door first. I gasped and almost toppled over as I watched the brown fur glint in the sun and

the bushy tail sway slightly as she moved. I clasped my hands to my throat as it closed up. This couldn't be real! That couldn't actually be who I thought it was...could it?

But, there I was across the room opening the door to greet spongebob. The machine had worked I was in the future and I was looking at my future self.

My eyes widened and I quickly hid behind the tree. I felt horribly light headed and a goofy grin spread across my cheeks. It had worked! So it HAD all paid off I wanted to

celebrate to spend time with my friends. My heart thudded quickly at my excitment but I forced a straight face and made myself think about the situation around me now. I

was in the future and anything I did could posibly mess up my future selfs future. My excitment quickly turned to a light panick but I reined it in and kept it under control.

I gave a muted gasp when I aknowledged that I was seriously here and that I was watching my future play before my eyes. I turned and watched as the curiosity burned

through me. I desperatley wanted to know what had changed and what my life had turned into. I pricked my ears and strained to listen to what I was saying to spongebob

but my jaw dropped. I looked on in shock as they walked toward the picnic table hand in hand. What? That was odd I had never held his hand before....well except after he

had sung that song at goo lagoon when he pulled that drowning stunt. I smiled slightly at the memeory then concentrated on the scene that was playing out before me.

My eyes were glimmering in the sun as they looked back into his blue eyes which were alight and dancing with happiness. What was going on here they looked like some

lovestruck couple. They stood at the picnic table facing each other with sheepish little grins on there faces. My future self's hands grabbed onto Spongebobs water helmet

and to my surprise she started lifting it off his head. No he needed that to breath I had to stop her she was going to kill him. But I refrained from running out because I had

no clue what was actually going on.

My hearth thudded faster when she placed the helmet on the ground and framed her hands on his face. Spongebob had an almost dreamy expression and he reached up

on his tiptoes. My body tensed. Her lips started to reach down slowly until they locked together with his. My hand flew to my heart I could have sworn that it just stopped

beating. My knees felt weak and I fell in the grass keeping my eyes locked on them as there arms wrapped around each other in a tender way.

I whipped my head around and looked away. How could I kiss him he was my best friend. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that this was really just a dream. What was

happening? How far ahead was I in the future? This couldn't possibly be how my future turned out. I glanced again at the interlocked couple and felt a hot flush run through

my fur at the thought of kissing him. No that was wrong I couldn't think that way about him but here it was happening right before my eyes.

I grabbed fistfulls of grass in my hands as everything started to spin. This wasn't what I expected at all my logical mind couldn't take in the fact that in the

future spongebob and I were together.

***************************************************

**Alrght so heres the next chappy I know its not as long but it gets what I was trying to get across and the next chapter might be a little uh...suggestive just to warn you so ya BE WARNED XD it shouldn't take me that long for the next chappy and don't worry about Jelousy in the treedome I'll start finishing up the next chapter for that in a few days so please bear with me and be patient hehe ^^;**

**(c) I do not own spongebob or related charcaters blah blah blah**


End file.
